


Sunday Afternoon

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They get caught in the rain on a cold Sunday afternoon. Nagisa is freezing. Rei takes him home and helps him to warm up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> One day I might contribute something of worth to this fandom. Today is not that day.

Rei heard somewhere that a walk in the rain with your lover on a Sunday afternoon is supposed to be romantic and beautiful. You are supposed to share an umbrella and kisses as a light shower gently tickles your skin. Rei was misinformed. In reality, it’s horrible and painful and _extremely_ cold. They don’t even have an umbrella, since Rei insists (and insists and _insists_ ) that Makoto takes it. His journey home after their group shopping trip will take longer, he’s walking with Haruka who keeps stopping and making bedroom eyes at puddles.

Of course Nagisa didn’t bring an umbrella (none of the others even gave a thought to the impending weather forecast) so they run towards Rei’s place together, completely lacking proper form because they’re wearing winter coats and inappropriate shoes. Rei’s convinced that even if they did stop for a kiss, the moment would be ruined by their chattering teeth.

Rei’s glasses steam up as the heat of his apartment hits them, thick and suffocating. Nagisa breathes a huge sigh of relief as he steps inside, shaking his wet hair out of his eyes like an enthusiastic puppy. Rei doesn’t dare to look in the mirror to find out how dreadful his own hair looks.

“What an exciting storm!” Nagisa says, shivering as thunder booms outside. “Reminds me of our deserted island adventure! Ah, I wonder if Haru-chan and Mako-chan made it back…”

Rei doesn’t like thinking about that island, instead he focuses on Nagisa’s nose. It is bright red. He prods it and the skin feels freezing against his finger.

“You’re too cold, Nagisa-kun. You’ll get sick.”

Nagisa looks unconcerned, so Rei pulls his boyfriend into his arms and feels him inhale sharply, like he’s still not used to Rei initiating spontaneous gestures of affection.

“Oh, you’re warming me up with your body? Rei-chan, that’s perfect boyfriend behaviour!” Nagisa says, nuzzling his face into Rei’s chest.

“Naturally. I can’t have you freeze to death. And _you_ thought I wouldn’t make a good boyfriend.”

“Hmmm… yeah, I guess I was wrong about that one! Though I was right about your nagging.”

“I don’t nag.”

Nagisa laughs. “Rei-chan, don’t lie! I can see you twitching right now. You’re trying stop yourself from telling me off for dripping water all over your floor, right?”

Nagisa pulls away from the embrace, dancing and wiggling so that more water falls to the floor and Rei has to bite his lip to stop himself from proving Nagisa right. There’s no time to fool around like this. Their skin is pink and icy, their bodies are shivering and shaking more than they were on their first time together.

Rei leads Nagisa to his bedroom and closes the door. Even when he knows his parents will be out for the whole day, he can’t help but be cautious. They’ve almost been interrupted far too many times and yes, their parents will find out _someday_ but there are better ways for that to happen than gawping at the two of them kissing passionately on the floor.

Rei strips off his sodden waistcoat and shirt. Nagisa just stares, eyes trailing over his muscular chest like it’s something he’s never seen before, like they haven’t been dating for months now, like they’re not part of the same swim team where upper body nudity is a regular occurrence.

“Why are you staring?” Rei asks, pulling off his socks.

“Because Rei-chan can’t keep his clothes on around me!” Nagisa says, giggling.

“That’s not a valid reason,” Rei grumbles as his face starts to heat up.

Maybe it’s technically true that since they discovered the new sensual side to their relationship they have been spending more and more time together _physically involved._ It is only natural – they are adolescent males in their first sexual relationship. Rei’s heart flutters and his stomach churns just thinking about all the things that they’ve done together…

“My clothes are wet through.” Rei adds, folding his arms tightly across his chest, as though that will stop Nagisa’s scrutinising. “I can hardly keep them on.”

Nagisa just laughs more and his big eyes are openly ogling Rei now, just because he can.

“You should take yours off too,” Rei says, tugging at Nagisa’s oversized jumper. “It might not be scientifically proven that wet clothes contribute to illness, but there’s no point in risking it.”

“A-ah, no, I’m fine!” Nagisa digs his elbows into his sides. “Wouldn’t it be even colder without clothes?”

“Obviously I’m going to let you borrow some of mine. Why are you being so…” Rei stops tugging at Nagisa’s clothes when he notices the necklace that he’s wearing.

“Y-you’re wearing your ring?” Rei asks, staring down Nagisa’s jumper at one of the matching rings that they bought together on a whim.

“Ohhhh that? Don’t take it too seriously, ok? I know you’re going to say, _It’s too embarrassing to actually wear! Not beautiful at all!_ but it makes me happy and it’s special to me, soooo it’s fine, right?” Nagisa says.

“ _Of course_ it’s fine.” Rei says, wondering how he could have given Nagisa the impression that he was embarrassed by them. “They’re beautiful and special to me too. Please stop looking so nervous Nagisa-kun, it really doesn’t suit you at all.”

Rei staggers forward clumsily and places a soft kiss on the spot below the cold metal where Nagisa’s heart is.

“Rei-chan,” Nagisa beams and though his skin is pink and cold and covered in goose bumps, there’s so much warmth behind his eyes it makes Rei shudder. “Sometimes I just think I’m so lucky you joined the swim team!”

“Nagisa-kun,” Rei breathes, feeling a rush of emotion in his chest, because really, truly, _he’s_ the lucky one. “You’re too much.”

Rei moves closer and finally succeeds at removing that soggy jumper. He leans down to press a kiss against Nagisa’s lips and feels him smile, his nose is still cold against Rei’s face. Their kiss is soft and sweet, until Nagisa pushes onto his tiptoes and throws his arms around Rei’s neck. The mood changes as soon as their bodies press against each other, it’s always that way, like an uncontrollable force lures them together. (Sometimes it happens in the most inappropriate place and suddenly they’re grinding furiously in the pool showers with no logical explanation.) Rei slides his hands down Nagisa’s back, pulling him closer as their tongues lick together.

“You’re too easy to work up,” Nagisa smirks, rolling his hips against Rei’s. He knows _exactly_ what he’s doing.

Rei pushes Nagisa back against the wall, pinning his wrists above his head with one hand. Nagisa gasps out Rei’s name and leans up for another kiss, but Rei nips at the sensitive spot on his neck instead. His other hand traces down Nagisa’s beautiful body, fingers lightly trailing over his chest, his ribs, his stomach.

“So are you,” Rei murmurs when Nagisa starts to shake in anticipation.

Nagisa is panting and trembling and they haven’t even started. Rei unfastens his boyfriend’s brightly coloured jeans. Nagisa starts to make needy little whimpers as Rei sinks to his knees and drags his big hands down Nagisa’s waist and along his firm thighs. He takes his time, lowering Nagisa’s trousers at a painfully slow pace. He carelessly discards Nagisa’s socks and jeans, pushing them into the corner so he doesn’t focus on the fact that the proper thing to do would be to wash or at least fold them. Nagisa cries out when Rei presses a few playful kisses against the front of his underwear.

“Why are you teasing me?” Nagisa whines when Rei stands up, leaning down over his smaller boyfriend.

“I’ll stop if you’re not enjoying it,” Rei says with a wicked grin. He’s hooked on these rare moments when he can drive Nagisa as crazy. He believes it’s only fair since Nagisa has done that to him _every single day_ since they first met without even trying.

“Rei-chan.” Nagisa grabs his arm anxiously. “Please just…”

“Hm? Please what?”

“Touch me.”

Rei complies and slips a hand down the back of Nagisa’s underwear, squeezing at the soft skin. Nagisa starts to grind his hips against one of Rei’s muscular thighs.

“I can’t believe you’re… the same Rei-chan who almost cried after our first time…” Nagisa gasps,and Rei is annoyed that he keeps mentioning that. “Now you’re like… a sex genius or something.”

“You know me,” Rei says, leaning closer, so their lips are almost touching, so Nagisa can feel his hot breath against his lips. “I just need some time to master the theories.”

Nagisa suddenly leaps into Rei’s arms. His legs wrap tightly around Rei’s back and their lips join together. Rei is thankful that he’s strong enough to easily support Nagisa’s weight. Nagisa is small, but he’s anything but delicate so there’s nothing stopping Rei from pushing him up against the wall, thrusting urgently against his hips. Rei shivers with pleasure as Nagisa’s fingers drag through his hair. Nagisa’s skin feels scorching hot now. Not even a week has passed since they were last intimate but they’re clinging to each other like it’s been years.

They kiss and grope at each other greedily until they’re completely out of breath, then Nagisa slides to his feet and strips Rei of his trousers and underwear faster than Haruka undresses for the water. Nagisa slips out of his own underwear and pushes Rei backwards across the room until he falls onto the bed, lowers himself down over Rei until their skin is blazing everywhere it touches. They share messy kisses and Nagisa’s small hand slips between them, over Rei’s tense stomach and lower. Nagisa takes Rei into his hand and moves it at a slow, torturous pace.

“Nagisa-kun,” Rei says, suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to take Nagisa in his mouth. “Turn around.”

“Eh?”

“There’s something I’ve been wanting to try,” Rei says, fixing his crooked glasses.

Nagisa nods and slowly moves to face in the opposite direction. He turns his head to glance uncertainly over his shoulder and when their eyes meet there’s a hunger in Nagisa’s gaze that makes Rei shudder.

“This is kind of weird,” Nagisa giggles, turning back and moving his mouth closer to Rei’s erection, fingers dancing along his inner thighs.

Rei hums in agreement, face flushing as he realises the embarrassing position he’s put them in. He has never seen Nagisa – never seen anyone – from this angle before. He stares for a moment, thankful he’s still wearing his glasses so that he can take in the unique details of Nagisa from behind.

His observations are abruptly ceased when Nagisa trails his tongue along Rei’s cock.

A hoarse groan falls from Rei’s lips as Nagisa presses his kisses up and down, the metal around his neck occasionally falling forward, cold and distinct from the heat of his tongue. Rei receives a satisfying whimper in return when he pulls Nagisa’s hips lower and experimentally licks the head of his cock. They teasingly kiss and lick each other and Rei is so grateful that no one else is home, they can’t hold back the grunts and whimpers they’re making.

Rei’s never pleasured Nagisa with his mouth like this before, he’s only ever sunk to his knees and settled between his legs and _that_ took time to get used to – of course extensive training was essential. Rei anxiously tries to calculate the best angle (though concentrating is problematic with Nagisa leaving greedy kisses all over his lower body) and then he takes Nagisa all the way into his mouth and feels his whole body jolt.

Rei miscalculates. He pulls away and coughs. “Sorry,” he murmurs, yanking off his glasses and changing his position slightly.

“Shhhh,” Nagisa says fondly. Then he sucks as much of Rei’s cock into his mouth as he can fit. Rei’s whole body ignites and he shamelessly moans as Nagisa’s mouth does _wonderful_ things to him.

Nagisa cries out as Rei sucks again, harder this time. Of course, Nagisa’s never, ever quiet. If Rei tops when their parents are home, they have to do it on the floor to stop the bed springs from giving them away, praying everyone’s asleep, with their lips crushed roughly together to stop Nagisa from screaming. They _can_ do soft and slow, but they are athletic teenagers. Being intimate with Nagisa is always beautiful, whether it’s gentle or rushed, even when Rei gets a cramp in his leg from trying an overly ambitious position, even back when they were awkward and fumbling and it was always over too quickly.

“F-feels so good…” Nagisa breathes.

Rei responds with a grunt.

There’s something dangerous and addictive about this new position, about feeling Nagisa trembling and whimpering and losing it as tension and heat spreads through Rei’s own body. Rei worries about whether his technique has suffered because of how distracting Nagisa’s hot mouth is. The vibrations of Nagisa’s moans against his cock boost his ego a bit.

The room is filled with the sound of the storm outside, the wet sounds of them sucking each other and the moans that they can’t hold back. Their bodies jerk and twist against each other. Rei drags a teasing finger down his boyfriend’s spine and lower and gently rubs it over his hole.

Just a bit of teasing there sends Nagisa over the edge, he moves his mouth faster on Rei’s cock, his hand pumping at the base. Nagisa thrusts his hips into Rei’s mouth, every muscle tensing and trembling as he comes. Rei groans as he tastes Nagisa in the back of his throat, feeling hot pressure rising in his lower body. It’s not long before Rei is too far gone and he’s light headed and his hips are shaking, his whole body is ablaze and all he can do is ride it out, whimpering Nagisa’s name.

When Rei finally manages to catch his breath, Nagisa’s mouth is still on his cock, gently licking up bits of come that he missed. Rei softly nudges his hip until he turns around and flops onto Rei’s chest. Rei’s whole body relaxes, every limb melts into their embrace as they share a messy, sleepy kiss.

“Aaaah, Rei-chan is amazing,” Nagisa sighs after a few moments pass. “Where did that come from?”

“I just thought that the aspect of mutual oral pleasure might add some extra excitement…”

Nagisa laughs, “Rei-chan, you’re so funny… And let me guess, you’re thinking, _Nagisa-kun should go brush his teeth and take a bath immediately!!_ ”

“I am not.” Rei protests. “Though perhaps we should clean up before my parents get home…”

“See, I knew it!” Nagisa says, sitting up.

Rei grabs Nagisa’s hand and pulls him back down into his arms, pressing their sticky skin together. He’s fully accepted by now that Nagisa truly has ruined him. He doesn’t regret it at all.

“A few more minutes won’t hurt,” Rei smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was my first attempt at proper smut and I am very very sorry.


End file.
